The Usual Routine
by Alison16
Summary: Scorpius is use to the usual routine. What's wrong one morning that makes everything go out of routine? M for not so innocent implications.


Scorpius wasn't used to waking up alone.

Rose, being stubborn, never liked getting out of bed first. Scorpius had to get out of bed so she would. Rose liked rolling herself up in the big white comforter Scorpius owned before they moved in together, and staying in the bed for as long as Scorpius would let her. Which wasn't good because she always had to leave for Auror training before _he _had to leave for work at Gringotts.

For the majority of their relationship, Scorpius and Rose slept together, whether it was _innocent _or not, and woke up together. Rose had the right side while Scorpius was on the left. It was a tendency they were used to. Rose always liked being on the right side of everything, whether it was the literal or physical term. Scorpius liked sleeping on his back while she liked sleeping on her side, digging her head into his chest or neck, or pressing her back against his abdomen. Rose liked sleeping in her underwear and so did Scorpius, if not, naked. She liked to steal his clothes when she was cold and then cuddle up against him again. Scorpius liked drawing spirals that could be roses on the small of her back, he liked burying his fingers in her hair and he liked kissing her cheeks, her nose, her forehead and lips. He was used to that.

That was the usual routine.

So it was odd waking up with the right side of the bed cold and empty.

His white button up shirt was gone and so was Rose's underwear. As their night before wasn't exactly _innocent_, he was surprised to find her bra nowhere on the floor or hanging around the room. Even the big, white comforter was gone.

She had gotten out of bed first.

That was _not_ part of the routine.

He noticed that the bathroom door in their room was slightly ajar, which meant Rose had used it. He liked shutting doors completely, which he had done before they had gone to bed last night.

The bedroom door was open, too.

It must've been late already. He must've slept in and she was probably hungry or thirsty, went into the kitchen to fetch something.

But when he checked the clock and calendar, he realized it was 5:30 on a Saturday morning. _They didn't even have work_.

Confused, Scorpius got out of bed and pulled on boxers and a white short sleeve shirt. He made his way down the hall to look for her.

He smiled when he saw Rose's long red curls in the living room, her body was slightly angled away from him. She was sitting on the couch, drinking tea, wearing his white button up shirt, what he had worn to work the day before, and the same shirt he had thrown onto the floor before their not so _innocent _night. The top two buttons were undone so he could see that she was wearing her black, lacy bra. He wasn't sure if she was wearing pants because the big white blanket was spread on her legs and the couch.

For some reason, she was looking into her cup, engrossed in thought. Her eyebrows scrunched up, and her mouth twisted. It reminded him of the way she looked into the tea cup in Divination back in the fourth year at Hogwarts.

"What do you see?" Scorpius joked, walking over to her on the couch.

Rose jumped at the sound of his voice, almost dropping the empty cup. She wasn't expecting him to get out of bed yet.

"Morning," Scorpius kissed her on the lips before sitting next to her on the couch.

"Morning," she mumbled, a small smile appearing on her face. It vanished again as she looked out the window, her mind suddenly flying elsewhere.

Scorpius frowned. There was something obviously wrong with her today.

"You woke up early," he said, "Is something wrong?" he realized it was something she would've hit him for saying.

He thought she'd something along the lines of, "_Just because I woke up early, doesn't mean something's wrong you git!_"

But oddly, instead she shrugged, "I wanted to tea," she sighed, not answering if anything was wrong. She sneaked a look at Scorpius and he realized that her eyes looked bothered and sad. "You're probably hungry. I'll make you breakfast," she mumbled as she got up from the couch. Scorpius noticed she wasn't wearing pants but a matching pair of black, lacy underwear.

That wasn't too odd. But normally she'd be purposefully swaying her hips in a way that got Scorpius all riled up. This morning she seemed a bit more shy and timid.

_Odd._

_There was something definitely wrong. _Scorpius thought as she headed for the kitchen. Rose barely ever made breakfast.

And it wasn't like he wasn't excited. He loved it when Rose made breakfast. She had inherited Granma Molly's house skills which explained why the house was so clean and looked after, and the fact that her cooking was amazing. But Rose never made breakfast because she was such a lazy morning person. She usually made lunch and dinner while he made breakfast.

He got up and followed her to the kitchen, observing her.

She had cleaned the kitchen the night before, her nightly routine, washing dishes and putting them away, wiping down the counters and wrapping leftover food.

"Bacon and eggs?" Rose asked half-mindedly.

"Sure, I'll toast some bread, too," he said.

She nodded, turned the burner on and placed the pan on it, all doing so in a gloomy mood.

Cooking breakfast went by quietly. The only noises were the sound of plates and utensils touching the table and the sizzle of bacon on the stove.

Rose, it seemed, was trying to keep herself busy, avoiding the thoughts that were haunting her and maybe even Scorpius.

By the time the bacon was cooked, she had the table all set up. Scorpius sat down and watched as she walked to the table with the plate of bacon and eggs. She slid some on to Scorpius's plate and then placed his two pieces of toast on it as well, poured her homemade marmalade over and then sprinkled some icing sugar on it. _This was odd_. Rose never served him like that, usually letting him do it himself. She did the same to her own, then began eating wistfully.

Usually, Rose was laughing and eating, or yawning widely, stretching her arms out. She would be telling him about her day at the Auror's office, or her parent's house, or her Aunt Ginny's house, or she would be laughing at something Scorpius had just said. Sometimes, one of them would even offer they go for another round of their not so innocent night, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Her feet would have been propped up on his lap, their free hands intertwined on the middle of the table.

But now, her feet were crossed at the ankles and tucked beneath the chair. Her hands were to herself, and she was staring at her plate, like she was to her tea cup. She wasn't looking at him, she was picking at her food, and she just looked sad.

"Not hungry?" Scorpius asked.

Rose looked up, surprised almost as if she had forgotten Scorpius was there. She shook her head, "I'm actually really hungry,"

Scorpius frowned, "It doesn't look like it. Rose, what's wrong?" he asked reaching across the table for the hand that had rested around her cup of juice.

Much to Scorpius's liking, she didn't pull away, wrapping her fingers around his. She smiled at the feeling of his cold hands in hers.

Scorpius had very cold hands for some reason.

Her smile went away again when she looked down at her plate again. "It's-" she bit her lip, trying to find words, "I'll- I'll tell you later,"

"Promise?"

She nodded.

"Alright," Scorpius said, still watching her. He kept his hand in hers.

They returned to their original silence. Scorpius finished before Rose and waited silently for her to. As she did, Scorpius stood up, letting her hand go and whisked off to the sink with both their dishes, deciding he'd wash them later.

Usually, Rose would've scolded him, telling him he was just going to keep putting it off, until plates were piling out of the sink.

Instead she ignored it.

"Let's go to the room?" he asked, eager to find out what was bothering her.

Nervously, she looked at him and nodded.

"Good, I'll just get the blanket first and I'll meet you there," he said.

When he got to the room, Rose was sitting on the foot of their queen sized bed, playing with the hem of his shirt. She was biting her lip, and shaking a bit.

Scorpius wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, since it was somewhat cold in the room, and he pulled the chair from Rose's make up vanity so he could sit in front of her.

"So?" he asked. He pulled her hands to rest between the two of them. They were so close to each other at the moment, her knees were in between his.

Rose looked up at him, her eyes searching his for something.

"I-," she paused and shook her head, not liking how it was sounding. Since she woke up, she's been reciting what she was going to tell him.

She shut her eyes and looked down, starting over again. She opened her eyes to look at him again with a different approach, "We've been together for a long time. Eight years, Scorp, and I loved you for so much longer. And I still do," she said quickly.

Scorpius frowned at her, "Rose, there's no use sugar coating things, get to the point," that was typical of him to say. He was impatient just like his father.

She sighed, "I-we, we're pregnant." she cursed herself for messing up, "I mean _I'm _pregnant, we're expecting a kid, Scorp,"

Rose was biting her lip hard now, blood starting to ooze out. She had closed her eyes again, and bowed her head.

Scorpius was shocked. Which was stupid to be. As said repeatedly earlier, they weren't so innocent. So of course Rose was going to get pregnant sometime soon. But he was shock so he was silent.

And the silence scared her. It made her cry.

She had no idea what he was thinking at the moment. He could leave her. Scorpius had so much going for him, a kid could just easily ruin it. He could be mad, she had forgotten to take her Muggle birth control pill that time. He could be just as scared as she was.

So she was crying hard now. Silent, but hard. Tears were streaming down her face, falling onto her arms and legs.

But then she stopped worrying as Scorpius had kissed her head. It was the sweet gesture Scorpius was so used to doing. She knew now, that Scorpius was with her.

He nudged her head with his nose, so she tilted her head up a bit. He kissed her forehead, and then whispered, "So you're telling me, that _my spawn_ is in your stomach right now?" his voice playful.

Rose looked up at him in shock. He was _joking_. Her tear filled eyes met his clear grey ones, that was filled with curiosity. He raised an eyebrow, silently repeating his question.

"You're _fucking _with me right now," Rose exhaled. She was still crying, shaking and overwhelmed, but she was laughing.

Scorpius faked a frown, "Well right now I'm not, but that _is _how my spawn ended up in there," he said poking her stomach.

Rose calmed down and looked at him, "So that's it? No breakdown? No tears? No shouting? You are completely unfazed by the fact that we're expecting a child?" she asked.

Scorpius grinned, wiping the tears off her face, "Is that what you did? How bad did you panic?"

Rose snorted, "I was terrible earlier," she shook her head, "Was sitting in the tub for half an hour. My bum still hurts,"

Scorpius smiled wider, leaning in and kissing her on the lips, "And _why _would I shout at you?"

Rose opened her mouth to say because she thought he was mad at her, but she just realised how childish it sounded. So she closed her mouth and shook her head, burying it into his chest.

"You thought I'd get mad, didn't you?"Scorpius laughed.

Rose nodded against him.

"You're an idiot y'know?" he kissed her head, "I'm not going to get mad at something so unreasonable. It takes two, Rose. It wasn't just you. You're an _idiot_," he tilted her face up so she was looking at him. Eye to eye. "When did you find out?"

"This morning. I mean, I've been suspecting it for a while now. Missed my period for a week now, and I threw up this morning. I've been eating more, and it's almost impossible to get out of bed,"

"It's always been hard for you to get out of bed you dolt," Scorpius teased.

"Prat," Rose rolled her eyes. As she was, it caught sight of Scorpius's suit that he wore at Gringotts. A new wave regret rolled over her.

"This is going to be so hard for us isn't it?" she asked him.

Scorpius frowned at her, "Well, yeah,"

She started ranting, "Is this even right? I mean I'm still in training, and Uncle George doesn't pay me too much for working at the shop. And when the time comes, I'm going to have to stop both. And you're working and all but it might not be enough for the three of us. We're not ready, are we? And your mum and dad. Oh bollocks, your dad, _my dad_. They're going to be furious, and-"

He shut her up by kissing her again. "We'll get by," he whispered.

Rose looked at him, worriedly.

"We've got tons of help. We'll manage. It's enough, and if it isn't, I'll ask dad-"

"Don't do that!" Rose said, "I don't want your dad to think I'm just living off of you-"

"But you're _not_,Rose," Scorpius said, "And if he does think that, then I won't take his money. And don't worry about them getting mad. We're twenty-six now. This is normal,"

Rose studied him long and hard, taking in his face. She loved Scorpius so much, she didn't understand why she thought this was such a problem. He seemed to have this all planned out.

"So you're up for this. You're really okay with this?" Rose asked, her voice shaky.

Scorpius nodded, "It was bound to happen anyways right? Just a little early. That's a Granger trait, I believe. Always early," he teased.

Rose smiled at him.

Scorpius grinned back and then gently pushed her down so she was lying on her back. He crawled over her while she laughed.

He started to unbutton the bottom buttons of his shirt. His large hands and long fingers rubbed her stomach before he began kissing it, he said, "My child's in here. There's really a baby floating around in your stomach," he was laughing.

The way he said it made Rose realize laugh. How stupid was she not to realize that there was a tiny, tiny human being in her stomach. She threw her head back, laughing and running a hand threw her red hair, "Yeah," she laughed.

Scorpius gave it a big kiss, then blew a raspberry, making her laugh even more, "We're having a baby, Weasley," he smiled, "Now I've _got _to marry you," he joked.

"Oh poor you," Rose sighed, "You're gonna have to marry a beautiful, smart, funny, kind - just perfect really - lady that you've been with for eight years,"

"This baby is definitely going to have a big head," Scorpius laughed, his voice got quiet as he looked up at her, "Rose Malfoy. I could get used to that."

"Yeah," Rose sighed, her hand still caught in her hair.

"Say, what do you think this bugger's gonna look like?" Scorpius asked, his body still hovering over hers.

She pondered over it, "I don't know. I just wish it doesn't get our atrocious hair colours, though," she laughed.

Scorpius glowered at her, "I like your hair,"

"Oh thanks," she murmured.

"But," Scorpius said, his voice louder than hers, "I'd like for it to have your eyes. Pretty things they are," he whispered. It sent chills through her body, making it rise against his.

Smirking, Scorpius began placing kisses all over her stomach again, making her moan.

She moved her hands up to cradle his face, "So you're not mad?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "You're an idiot,"

"Prat," Rose laughed.

"No, I'm not scared. Not at all. Shocked, yeah. Excited, totally," Scorpius smiled at her, "I've actually been meaning to talk about this stuff soon,"

Rose beamed, "I love you,"

"Good. Back at you, Weasley," he grinned before kissing her stomach again.

"Y'know," he said, his voice rather ragged and husky now, "Babies get dimples when their parents do not so innocent things while the mum's pregnant with them,"

"Hmm," Rose moaned as he licked the valley in between her breasts. She pulled the sleeves off her arms, "And?" she tugged on his shirt hard.

"And I certainly don't mind if our child has dimples," Scorpius said, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

They returned to their usual morning routine.

* * *

**This was a lot of fun to write.**

**Fun fact about the dimple thing. **

**My boyfriend and I were shopping for souvenirs while we're here in Brazil. One of the salesladies kept smiling at my boyfriend, and when we were finally ready to pay she said to him, "Your parents must have been in so much love when your mother was pregnant,"**

**My boyfriend asked why and she replied, "You have dimples. Do you know how children get dimples?"**

**We shook our heads and she continued, "Dimples are made when the mother and the father of the child make love while the child is in the womb. Your parents had sex while your mother was pregnant." she smiled kindly at us, telling my boyfriend his dimples were nice.**

**Awkward conversations with strangers.**

**Anyways...**

**Scorose is my fav next gen ship. No doubt. Probably because they actually have a chance at being a canon, unlike Dramione, which is just a headcanon. Idk. **

**Part of my I'm-Sorry-For-Being-MIA-So-Here-Are-Some-Posts-Forgive-Me fics.**

**Check out the rest:**

**The Green-eyed Monster - Another Scorpius x Rose fic**

**Chapter Four and Five of Marauder Memories - **"_**James" **_**and **"_**Runaways and The Potter Safe House"**_

**Princess Lily - A Scorpius x Lily fic**

**Chapter 12 of **_**Welcome Back**_ **- My Percy Jackson fic**

**Read those and**

**Favourite, follow and review!**


End file.
